User blog:Prince Hendrick/The Alpinian Warrior, Book 1, The seige of Glockenmire
An old prophesy recorded by an unknown person long ago stated: An Alpinian warrior, both great and small shall out of the mountains come save us all! An army of five hundred thousand he will lead and save Alpina in her greatest need This is the story of that unlikely warrior. Hendrick was the son of a popular blacksmith named Matthew, and Matthew’s Icereli wife Deborah. He was born in the Alpinian region of Glockenmire, in the village of Zeron, in the shadow of Mount Elthron. He has 5 siblings, Oscar, who is 7 years older, Margaret, who is 4 years older, Fredrick, who is 2 years older, and Catherine, who is 3 years younger. He is an outcast because he lives in a village were the average height is 1.8 meters, but he grows to only be 1.5 meters. He is bullied for that fact, and his only friend is his brother Fredrick, who, at an enormous 2 meters, protects Hendrick whenever possible. Eventually, after Hendrick comes home with a black eye and bloody face, he realizes that he can’t always defend his younger brother, so he starts teaching Hendrick how to fight by boxing and wrestling. Hendrick learns quickly, and he soon becomes more skillful then Fredrick. At the age of 16 Hendrick decides to run away to the rebel army, fighting to free Alpina from its Temujai rulers. Horace, Will, and Alyss went to Alpina to establish diplomatic relations, unknowing that it was still under the control of the Temujai after the invasion of the west, 20 years before. They are caught up in the fighting, and soon notice the new recruit named Hendrick. Horace notices Hendrick’s natural talent for using the longsword, and Will sees a genius grasp of strategy, so they take him under their wing and teach him personally. Under their specialized training, he excels physically and mentally, and climbs quickly through the rebel ranks. A few weeks after he was promoted to swordsman division commander, the rebel generals decided to lay siege to Glockenmire castle, the seat of the Glockenmire region, and just kilometers from Hendrick’s hometown of Zeron! The battle is going well, until 5 Temujai Ulans take the rebels in the rear and start slaughtering them. Horace and Will are pinned down by Temujai warriors, and the only thing Hendrick could do to help his army is to use a tactic that Will taught him. As his men are fighting, he notices a squad of enemy spearmen form up to attack. They start marching towards him. They level their spears and charge, but not at his men but the Temujai! He is shot 3 times by kaijin archers, but he and his unknown ally press their men to rout the remnants of the Temujai. After the battle, the Lieutenant of the squad of spearman opens his visor and he saw no other than Lord Croft, the son of Baron Gilbert, Commander of Glockenmire, who sold out to the Temujai. Even though his father was a traitor, Croft had always longed for a free Alpina! He had found the few remaining of the garrison that had the same sentiments as him and, when he had reached an old enough age, made a spearman squad with them. Lord Croft had been waiting for the perfect moment when he could defect from the castle and aid the rebels the most. He and Hendrick became good friends and trusted allies, working together whenever possible. When Fredrick heard about the victory, he came to the rebel camp to congratulate Hendrick, and to tell him all the news from home, but he couldn’t stay because he was needed at the family forge. When Fredrick left, the rebels burned Glockenmire as a statement of defiance against the Temujai, and to make sure it would never be used against its own countrymen. Note: please comment if u really like it! I want to write a petition to John Flanagan to write it for me, since I'm not very good with some of the details I would need be skillful in. Category:Blog posts